


A twist in Fate

by Outcastarrow14



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Light Angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcastarrow14/pseuds/Outcastarrow14
Summary: What If there was more than one freak accident During Danny's parent's time at Wisconsin university. What if the proto portal that gave Vlad his powers was actually the second prototype that Maddie and Jack made? What if the first accident was wiped from their memory and from the memory of their professor, by clockwork himself? after PP
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: so this idea came to me after watching an 80's movie called 'Time after time'. Basically it was about H.G. wells (You know the guy that lived in the 1800's and wrote 'war of the worlds' and the 'time traveler') who traveled into the future in order to stop Jack the ripper who stole the time machine in order to escape the police. Amazing movie if you haven't seen it! But anyway it got me thinking…..
> 
> Summary: What If there was more than one freak accident During Danny's parent's time at Wisconsin university. What if the proto portal that gave Vlad his powers was actually the second prototype that Maddie and Jack made? What if the first accident was wiped from their memory and from the memory of their professor, by clockwork himself? After all, it's not good for one to know their own future…..
> 
> Semi revelation fic, After PP!

-DP-

"Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Walker, I'll have you know that my bio-mechanics classroom is not a place for fairy tales or works of fiction!" Mr. Ripley growled out. "Put that blasted hunk of junk away! Better yet destroy it!"

Maddie walker frowned. "But sir you asked us to come up with a realistic future source of alternative clean energy. This proto portal and proto ecto-converter is my team's response to your challenge."

"Yeah," Jack Fenton chimed in. "All we have to do is start this baby up, stick this wire from the ecto- converter into the portal, the wire collects the natural radiation that ectoplasm gives off as a byproduct and sends it back to the converter itself, which will then convert the radiation into electricity and power the light bulb that we have connected to it!"

Mr. Ripley looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "For the millionth time! There is no such thing as ectoplasm, which in turn means that ghosts are not real and that the ghost zone is fabricated as well! So this will not work!"

"That's not true! Just because you haven't seen a ghost doesn't mean they don't exist! I mean take atoms, for example, they're all around us! In fact, everything in the universe is made up of them, but yet we can't see them with the naked eye!" Maddie argued.

"But we have scientific evidence that Atoms exist!" Mr. Ripley defended "we have no evidence that the souls of the departed walk around on earth. I mean come now, do you actually believe that there really are creatures that can defy gravity and phase through solid objects? It's just not possible!"

"It is so possible, we already know that if molecules vibrate fast enough then they can phase through solid objects and even shift to a lighter density so they can… float, in a sense! It's basic Quantum Physics!" Maddie snapped.

Mr. Ripley sighed before turning to the last person in Maddie's team. Who had been predictably quiet throughout this whole ordeal. "Mr. Masters do you truly believe that this….. Contraption will work?"

Vlad masters glanced up at his Professor before returning his nervous gaze to the floor. "Well…I…uh," Vlad swallowed before glancing up at his two best friends who were looking at him expectantly. Jack sent him a nod of encouragement but that wasn't too effective. Vlad's eyes then settled on the face of his long time crush, Maddie. She had her hands clasped together—almost as if she were in prayer—with a pleading look on her face. Vlad felt his heart skip a beat at the realization that she needed him to defend her. Vlad smiled at the thought of being her hero, even if it was for doing something as small as lying to their Bio-mechanics teacher about what he believed. "Well, the calculations behind the portal are sound Sir… Could you at least give us a chance to show you that we are not nuts? I mean come on what's a five-minute presentation going to do? After all, we are the only three students in your class so it's not like we're going to hold anyone else up."

"Ugh," Mr. Ripley sighed in defeat as he dragged his hand down his face. "Fine."

"Boo-Ya!" Jack bellowed as he powered up the machines and was about to throw the switch.

"Wait jack! I didn't activate any of the safety measures yet!" Maddie cried as she tried to stop Jack from flipping the on switch but she was too late.

The portal turned on, small bolts of electricity jumping from the metal frame. Then there was a very bright flash of light and all the occupants in the room had to hide their hands behind their eyes.

But just as quickly as the light had come it faded away.

The three students stood there dumbstruck, not entirely sure what to do with the fact that their 200pt project just failed miserably.

Mr. Ripley applauded. "I must say, that was more than I was expecting. Though regardless I still have to fail all three of you now."

"Fail…. You can't fail us! That's totally bogus!" Jack complained as he watched his professor turn to leave the classroom.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Fenton but…." Mr. Ripley stopped short when the room was suddenly cast in an eerie green glow.

Everyone turned their attention to the proto portal once again to find that there was now a green swirling hexagon within the frame of the machine.

"IT WORKED! Whaoooo! IT WORKED!" Jack bellowed from the top of his lungs as he did a victory dance. Maddie screeched in excitement and joined Jack in his fun, while Vlad facepalmed at his friend's antics.

Mr. Ripley's eye twitched. "That's amazing…. How…did…." The professor was at a loss for words.

Vlad was the only one who stayed level-headed throughout all the excitement and he noticed something that worried him. The pencils and other small objects that were on the desk next to him began to shake and slowly move towards the portal.

"Uh…..Maddie… what exactly were the safety measures meant to prevent?" Vlad asked nervously.

Maddie stopped her joyful dancing and looked over towards Vlad.

"Well there was the slightest possibility that the portal could create its own gravitational pull, the measurers were meant to prevent that. Why?"

Vlad didn't get a chance to answer her question because she figured it out for herself when a hoard of random small items began to fly from their place in the room and straight into the green swirly portal.

The small group watched in horror as the portal's frame sparked and then broke, allowing the portal itself to expand in size. Soon the small 1ft by 1ft portal became a 6ft by 7ft vortex that began to pull Vlad, Maddie, Jack, and Mr. Ripley into it.

They all blacked out.

-DP-

Vlad groaned as he sat up and glanced around him. He was sitting in the middle of a park, small items from the classroom were scattered around him with a few large desks as well. He looked behind him to see Maddie and Mr. Ripley sitting up slowly, Jack was pinned under a desk.

"Heh… Uh, think you could help me out V-man?" Jack asked.

"Uh sure hang on," Vlad said as he got to his feet and made his way over to Jacks's side. "Ok ready? 1, 2, 3!" Vlad moaned as he pushed the large desk off of Jacks back.

Maddie helped her professor up off the ground.

"Where the hell are we?" Mr. Riley asked out loud as he dusted his hands off on his pants.

"I don't know, but look at this," Maddie said as she pointed toward a statue that was sitting on the top of a near hill. It was the only area that was lit.

Mr. Ripley looked up at the statute; it was of a young boy holding up what appeared to be planet earth. The boy had a determined look on his face and an interesting stylized 'D' on his chest.

"That's a big statue…" Jack gasped out as Vlad helped him stand up.

"Thank you for your brilliant observation, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Ripley said dryly.

"Well don't just stand there come on let's go see if the statue can tell us any clues about where we are!" Vlad suggested as he ran up the side of the hill.

Maddie laughed and followed Vlad with Jack and Mr. Ripley hot on her heels. When they got to the top of the hill they noticed a gold plaque at the base of the statue.

"This statue is a memorial of the day that Danny phantom saved the world. A statue like this one stands in every capital of every country all across the world because without him we wouldn't have this world." Mr. Ripley read out loud.

"Who the heck is Danny Phantom? I've never even heard of him!" Jack bellowed in confusion.

"Uh…. Forget that look at the date on the plaque! It says it was commissioned in 2009!" Maddie stuttered out. Now coming to a sudden realization that they had somehow ended up in the future.

"Well…" Vlad said with a nervous laugh. "At least we now know the world won't end in 1999."


	2. Chapter 2

A 17-year-old Danny landed in the park with a yawn.

' _Alright honey, the scanners say that the fluctuation in ecto-energy came from the park. See anything out of the ordinary?'_

Danny pressed the Recall button on the Fenton phones.

"I'm not seeing anything Mom…. Can I please come home now! I have an English test tomorrow and I'm super tired." Danny whined to his mother over the electronic device.

' _Danny you just got there, could you please just look around.'_

Danny sighed. "Fine, but I'm not going to find…."

Crunch.

Danny looked down to find that he had stepped on a small pile of number 2 pencils. He then quickly lit an ecto-blast; its green unnatural light was cast along a few desks and other random items.

"What the….. Mom I'm going to have to call you back." Danny said as he turned the Fenton phones off and gained a little altitude to see if he could see anything else out of the ordinary.

Danny surveyed the park and spotted a few figures hanging around his statue. He thought that that was a little odd so he flew in closer to get a better look.

His stomach dropped when he saw what appeared His parents back in their college days. An older looking man was with them and so was a younger-looking Vlad. Danny's eyes flashed a brighter green and Danny quickly flew towards the young billionaire and pinned him against the base of the statue.

"Vlad!" Danny growled out, ignoring the screams of fright from the others of the group. "What are you doing here!? I swear if you even so much as hurt anyone!"

Vlad looked down at the white-haired boy with a panicked expression.

"I-I –I w—wou—would n—never d-do that!" Vlad stuttered out as he loosely kicked his feet around trying to find the ground only to realize he was about three feet above it.

Danny growled and tightened his grip on Vlad's shirt.

"You certainly didn't have a problem with hurting people about a month ago! I don't know what sick evil plot you have spinning around in your head right now, but I promise If you even try anything I'm going to kick your sorry ass so hard that you won't even be able to sit on it for a week!"

Vlad gulped and flashed the young halfa an innocent smile. "I—I really don't understand what you're talking about…."

Danny let loose another low growl and was about to light an ectoblast when he heard someone shout 'No' from behind him. He turned around to find his parents, well his younger parents, standing there with looks of total fear.

"Please let him go, I promise V-man didn't do anything," Jack said with worry as his eyes flicked from his best friend to the white-haired boy that had him pinned to a wall.

Maddie just stood there in shock, not entirely sure what to make out of the situation. She had been friends with Vlad for years and she knew that he would never hurt a fly, so she was confused and curious as to why this boy treated him like he was a monster.

"Please listen, I know this might sound nuts but my friends and I, oh and our professor, are not from this time period. We somehow got transported here when our proto portal blew up into a swirling vortex and we got sucked in." Maddie explained as she rubbed her sore shoulder, she had hurt it when she fell from the green vortex.

Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he knew that the proto portal was supposed to give Vlad his powers not send his parents into the future! But then a scary thought struck him, what if someone had gone back and metaled with the time stream? If they had then this could be an all-out disaster, it could completely change the future as he knew it! He was also feeling incredibly grateful that his mother had made him get up to check on that ecto energy surge. That vortex that the younger Maddie was talking about must have been an uncontained artificial portal that gave the high energy signature off when it opened here.

Danny paled and glanced over at Vlad once again. "So that means you seriously don't know what I'm talking about….."

Vlad looked at the white-haired boy with utter disbelief.

"What!... You mean you actually believe what she just said?"

"Uh…. Well yeah, ghost portals are known to lead to other dimensions and sometimes even different time streams." Danny said as he put Vlad down. "Sorry about banging you around before, you didn't deserve it; well at least you didn't deserve it _yet._ "

Vlad gulped and quickly ran over and hid behind the already freaked out biomechanics professor. Whom of which, finally had regained enough control over himself to ask his first question.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Well that was eloquently put," Danny said with a laugh as he mock saluted to the small group. "I'm Danny Phantom."

Vlad went bug-eyed.

"Wait," Vlad said as he pointed up at the statue. "You're _him_?"

Danny blushed a bit. "Uh….Yeah, that's me."


	3. chapter 3

-DP-

Professor Ripley stared at the white-haired being in front of him.

"W—wh—what are y—yo—you" He stuttered out with wide eyes.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What am I?" Danny reiterated with a laugh. "You should ask your students there, they would know."

Mr. Ripley glanced behind him at his three cowering students. Unfortunately, they seemed to be just as scared as he was. Maddie was the first to break from her self-induced paralysis.

"You're a ghost…" She gasped out in wonder after her mind pieced all the info together.

"Ding, ding, ding, you've won a prize!" Danny mimicked a game show host's voice.

"What?" Mr. Ripley blurted out. "But, but, but there are no such things as ghosts!"

Danny frowned.

"Do I look fake to you!?" He shouted as he flew up to the professor's eye level.

The professor's legs went out from underneath him and he nearly crumpled to the floor, thank heaven that Vlad caught the man before he did.

Danny laughed "Relax Dude I was only messing with you."

"Wh-what?" The professor sputtered.

Just then a flash of lightning followed by a rumble of low thunder darted through the sky, causing everyone to look up.

"We should probably head for shelter soon; I don't want to be stuck out here in the rain," Vlad mumbled out loud to no one in particular.

"Good point V—man but we got no place to crash. So how's that gonna work?" Jack exclaimed, his eyes still nervously locked on the young white-haired ghost.

"Well I—uh," Vlad scrambled for an answer.

"Well, You guys could stay with me and my family…" Danny offered.

The group of four stared at Danny with confusion.

Maddie was about to say something but she was cut off by the loud motor of a very big silver and green R.V.

"Oh no…" Danny muttered as he watched the GAV screech to a stop. The word 'Fenton' was proudly displayed in green lettering on the side of the vehicle. Danny dragged his hand down his face knowing it would be a very bad thing for his past parents to meet their future selves.

Jack stared at the green logo on the side of the vehicle.

"Fenton? Hey, that's my last name!"

Danny shook his head realizing it was too late now. He watched as his mother climbed out of the GAV and rushed over to him.

"Danny! Are you ok!" She called before she engulfed him in a hug, completely ignoring the other four people next to him. "Why did you hang up on me like that!? I was so worried that a ghost had hurt my baby boy!"

A blush crept up on Danny's face as he hesitantly hugged his mother back.

"Sorry, mom….I was kinda…. Occupied…" Danny replied slowly before he scrunched up his face. "And what do you mean hung up on you? I told you I had to go!"

Maddie pulled away from Danny slightly.

"Occupied by what?" she asked, ignoring the last part of Danny's response

Danny just pointed.

Maddie looked in the direction that he was pointing to find what appeared to be herself, Vlad, and Jack in their college years and her Biomechanics professor?

"Danny?" she asked her complexion unusually pale. "Are they….?"

Danny shook his head yes.

"How…?"

"I don't know how they got here but I can tell you how it's possible later. As for now, do you think we can head home? There's about to be a Thunderstorm."

Maddie just simply nodded.

-DP-

Vlad stared out the window of the G.A.V. Water was streaking down the glass from the pouring rain outside and at the pace that they were moving he really couldn't make out his surroundings. So really he was using this brief time to catch up on his thoughts.

The ride so far had been eerily quiet… Not Maddie or his professor or even Jack had said a single thing since they had all climbed into the vehicle, and THAT was saying something. Especially since Jack never knew how to shut up. All he ever did was talk and talk and talk.

The only sounds that could be heard were the pitter-patter of the rain, the squeaky sound of the windshield wipers, and the faint whispering of the strange blue-suited woman—Who apparently was named Maddie, Vlad found that to be quite ironic—As she whispered to the white-haired boy. Vlad knew the boy's name as well; he just didn't really like it. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why; if you had such a cool name like Daniel would you shorten it to Danny?

It just gave the nameless command; it made it less intimidating…Not that the boy had issues in that area. He had already almost caused Vlad to wet his pants at one point, heck he made professor Ripple's knees buckle out from underneath him and that man was as hard as stone!

Vlad jumped slightly when he felt someone poke him in his side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Maddie. She had decided to climb in the back and sit next to him when everyone had first piled into the large car. Jack and Their professor were occupying the seats in front of them and Maddie was in the driver's seat with Danny sitting in the passenger next to her. So in all technicalities, Vlad was sort of sitting alone with Maddie….. in a way.

Vlad shot Maddie a wary glance.

"You know you just scared me half to death Madeline."

Maddie scrunched up her nose at the sound of her full name. She really hated it when Vlad called her that.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to." She quickly apologized while running a hand through her thick red hair.

"It's perfectly alright," Vlad answered. An awkward silence passed between the two for a few minutes before Maddie finally said something.

"So… what do you think of our new friends?" She asked as she sent a wary glance towards Danny and Maddie.

"Well, Maddie seems to be ok… But that ghost kid…. Danny…. Well…..He kind of scares me." Vlad answered truthfully.

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "You mean that Maddie person doesn't give you the creeps?"

"No, why?" Vlad asked.

Maddie's face scrunched up in disgust.

"It's just….. Did you see how she was treating that ghost, Danny? She called him her son and she was hugging him…..Treating him like he was human…like he was alive. It's just so wrong!"

Vlad blinked "How is caring for your son wrong."

"It's not; it's caring for your dead son that's wrong. I would bet you that he's still a ghost because his family refuses to let him go, He probably can't cross over because of that…" Maddie explained while shaking her head sadly. "It's just so wrong."

Vlad loved Maddie, he really did, but sometimes he didn't understand her. This was one of those times.

"Don't you agree?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah it's totally wrong….." Vlad said with slight hesitance.

"I know right?" Maddie said as she nodded her head in agreement. "It's almost like it's a less drastic form of necrophilia."

-DP-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys what did you think?
> 
> AN: the reason Vlad and jack are so buddy buddy is because this takes place before the portal accident that gave Vlad his powers.
> 
> Anyway, guys have a nice night!


End file.
